User blog:Viriden/Iluziga Maga (Reupload)
'This is just a reupload. You will expect the following:' '-Relationship with a Canon Character' '-Old as FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF' '-Shitty interface' '-Many mistakes & Cringy & a little bit edgy' 'Only edits on this blog compared to the old one is: ' '-New look and trashed the Dimensonia Suit' '-New mugshot or whatever they called' '-Some changes' '-Stats change' (oh boy. my old self is surely a big fool) Retardeddddddd Iluziga is a "Top Ranked" Intern, works for Xenon after his betray towards Team Dimensonia. His creator is alexdavid4. Description He is a regular human coloured skinned adolecent, wearing a special magician-like outfit and trouses, the purple outline represents him as a Haze/Mist user. He wears a blue banded purple top hat (Brighteyes' Top Hat) and a menacing evil looking face, has a purple ghost bunny on his shoulder. He helds a purple band wand, tipped each ends with purple flames. Hes able to summon an unlimited illusions of himself, to trick enemies, and trap victims in illusion boxes. Oh, hes also a good show magician. o3o Backstory Iluziga was an evil magician, who likes to do dangerous tricks onto his victoms. One day, when he heard of Xenon betrayed Team Dimensonia, he joined in as an Intern, under Xenon's lair. Due to his magnificent illusion tricks, he became a "Top ranked" intern, AKA the leader. After Xenon was defeated, Iluziga wants to seek revenge towards the Dimensonia. So he summoned many copies of himself, around their country are they in to search Dimensonia's base/members. (Note from Alexdavid4: This is just a story, it will not happen, and never. Unless Drager adds as an easter egg by hiding Illusion Iluziga around each acts.) Stats Cost: '''65000 / Unlocked by using Xenon, collecting all 3 wands in an unknown act '''Health: '''280 '''DPS: 185 Level Required: 50 Speed: '''30 '''Theme: Touhou: SSS Kage - Illusion in the Mirror Note from alexdavid4: If you know a good TouHou theme, please comment down below. Moves (All cooldown are not decided, all your choice) LMB: "Card-nership" Shoots a medium damaged, large rapid rotating razer sharp poker card, that can penetrate through enemies, and build up more illusion power until reaches it's capacity limit. The more power it stores, the bigger the attacks will be. E Key: "Illusory Box" By sacrafices all of it's illusion power, releases a special poker card that traps enemy to an Illusion box. They are stunned for 2 seconds if caught, and releases a life drain for a good amount of time. Able to penetrate and trap more than one enemy. The more illusion power, the higher the lifetime of the box. R Key: "Illusory Clone" ''Teleports in your mouse location if under 25 studs. By taking a part of his illusion power, summons an illusion self, which chases the nearest enemy and creates a explodes, if contact with any enemy's attack or the enemy itself. Deals high damage, if done correctly. The clone dies, after the explosion is released. Only can release 3 clones maximum if not upgraded. '''F Key:' "Vanish!" Cover yourself in smoke, giving you a speed boost to escape from danger. Also masks your location and summons 2 weaker and slower illusion clones. Moves (Enemy) When spawned, summons 2 Illusion clones, which releases a large pulse non-stop. Rapidly launches 2 extra large rotating poker cards the same time, dealing great damage. Teleports around the map, releasing 2 more illusion clones. Only can summon 10 illusion clones maximiun, to prevent flooding the map with explosions. Yes, the clones are defeatable. Just has little more HP than Different Dimensonia's Interns. :L Does a very large AoE of the Illusion Box, dealing enormous damage. The clones and the real Iluziga are the same, unless examin closely. Sometimes summon one of the alliance as an illusion, excluding Drakon. Does not obey the 10 clone limit. Evaluation Strength: #Clones #Good stun duration #Good damage Weakness: #Ranged fighters #Burst fighters #Cooldown Upgrades #Increase the rate and capacity of Illusion powers. Grows the size of "Card-nership" and raise the lifetime of "Illusory Box" #Increase Illusion Clone's summon limit and it's damage. Maximiun (15) 5 clones, and 10 clones if 50. #Decrease every of his move's cooldown. LVL 50: Shoots 2 poker cards in one Trivia *Alex mispelt Iluziga Maga to "Illuziga Maga". He has psycho problems. What a loser.. *It was actually made last year ago, alex just want to reupload. ---- FINAL NOTE: This is an OC. It will not be expected in the real game. No hates, just comment what do you think about this OC, and how can I improve it. Thank you all. Link: Click here to go to the model! Thanks to Xenon Karabit (Nue) for suggesting a perfect theme for Iluziga. Category:Blog posts